


Reciprocated

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [44]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karaoke, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss inspired by song' prompt.~Yang smiles. She hears some ruckus at her side, recognizes it as the sound of Ruby trying to silently freak out in her chair at her sister’s reaction, but Yang ignores her for now. Yes, Yang knows that she’s wearing her heart on her sleeve, but she can’t help it. Not when Blake is up there singing to her like this. She’s momentarily troubled, because she’s forgiven Blake a long time ago, and this song is essentially just a big apology. She then realizes it’s so much more than that though. This is Blake opening up to her. This is Blake telling her that she’s in love with her. Yang’s heart stops. Her feelings are reciprocated, she realizes. Blake feels the same way.





	Reciprocated

“You’re not serious, right?” Weiss asks defiantly, and Ruby pouts.

“Come _on._ What’s wrong with karaoke?” she whines, and her sister laughs.

“It would definitely be a very interesting experience.” Yang adds.

“ _I_ don’t see a problem with it.” a new voice adds, and Ruby, Weiss & Yang all glance in her direction. Blake glances up from her book, a little smile pulling at the corners of her lips, “What?”

“ _You_ would do karaoke?” Yang asks incredulously, and Blake shrugs.

“Why not?

~

Later in the night, Blake _really_ isn’t sure why she had initially agreed to this. She should’ve known that Ruby was going to force them all to sing at least once. “Come _on,_ Blake! You seemed to like this idea earlier!”

Blake sighs, running a hair through her newly shortened hair, “I was an odd woman in the past.” she mumbles, but her partner picks up on it and lets out a loud laugh.

“Just _one_ song! Everyone else did it!” Ruby pleads.

“I feel like I’m being peer pressured.”

“That’s ‘cause you are,” Yang replies, raising a bottle of water to her lips with another little chuckle, “You did this to yourself though, Belladonna.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Blake drawls, pinching the bridge of her nose before standing up rather abruptly, “ _Fine_.”

Ruby cheers as Blake walks over to the machine, even Weiss has a little smile on her face. Yang finds herself blushing for some reason. She’s never heard Blake sing before and quickly realizes that she’s excited to have that change. The blonde watches as Blake looks through the songs for a moment, then the faunus just stops, her shoulders falling. Concern immediately takes over Yang’s body as she watches her partner frown. Then, Blake is glancing over at her, and she holds the eye contact for a while. The blush returns to Yang’s cheeks as Blake chooses the song she’d been looking at and steps back, grabbing the mic from its holder. 

The opening notes play, but Yang doesn’t recognize the song. She vaguely wonders if Blake had chosen it for a reason, but then her mind blanks as Blake starts to sing.

 _I’ve made mistakes_  
_I could have treated you better_  
_I let you get away_  
_There goes my happily ever after_

Yang almost drops her water bottle. She didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this. She didn’t expect Blake’s voice to be so sweet, for it to flow so softly with the notes. Then, her mind is registering the words. _Did Blake know this song already? Did she… was she actually singing this while thinking of someone?_

_Tell me why, why can’t we try and start again?_  
_This can’t be how our story ends_  
 _You’re more than my girl, you’re my best friend_  
 _Tell me you remember when_  
 _Oooh, I was your man and you were my girl_  
 _It was you and me against the world_

Yang’s heart stops. Blake is looking right at her, and Yang feels her sister’s eyes on the side of her head as well, _questioning_. Her mouth falls open slightly, but she’s unable to form words.

 _Baby, ain’t nobody gonna love me like the way you do_  
_And you ain’t never gonna find a love like mine_  
_Tell me what can I do to make it up to you?_  
_‘Cause what we got’s too good to say goodbye, goodbye_

There’s no way she’s actually singing about Yang… _right?_ Blake looks down at her feet momentarily, her voice wavering with emotion, confirming that she did choose this song on purpose, and she’s indeed singing about someone. Yang doesn’t want to get her hopes up, but then Blake is meeting her eyes again and she isn’t quite sure who else Blake could even think this kind of thing about. Her heart beats rapidly as the next verse leaves the faunus’ lips. If it _was_ truly about Yang, then… _well…_

 _Yeah, I’m still in love with you darlin’_  
_I know you feel the same_  
_Oh, what’s the point of both of us being broken hearted?_  
_I pray it’s never too late_

Yang smiles. She hears some ruckus at her side, recognizes it as the sound of Ruby trying to silently freak out in her chair at her sister’s reaction, but Yang ignores her for now. Yes, Yang knows that she’s wearing her heart on her sleeve, but she can’t help it. Not when Blake is up there singing to her like this. She’s momentarily troubled, because she’s forgiven Blake a long time ago, and this song is essentially just a big apology. She then realizes it’s so much more than that though. This is Blake opening up to her. This is Blake telling her that she’s in love with her. Yang’s heart stops. Her feelings are reciprocated, she realizes. Blake feels the same way. The faunus continues to sing the rest of the song effortlessly, and Yang listens intently to the beautiful voice of her beautiful partner. As the song tapers off, the blonde finds herself clapping along with everyone else, but it’s mechanical, it’s forced because all she can think about right now is pulling Blake into a hug, letting her know her feelings aren’t unrequited as she probably thinks they are. 

As Blake places the microphone down, Yang stands up. When her partner meets her eyes again, Yang tilts her head towards the exit to the building, then silently walks out. Blake bites her lip as the reality of the situation crashes down on her. That song… it admitted everything. She laid herself bare before Yang, and she has to admit, she’s scared. Yang had started to frown halfway through, and she isn’t sure what that means. Blake takes a deep breath as she steps off the stage. She feels her feet carrying her towards the exit, feels the gazes from her two teammates on her as she walks by. She doesn’t recall ever feeling so nervous in her whole life. She stops when she gets to the door, her palm brushing the metal handle briefly before she hesitates. Yang would never hurt her. Even if she didn’t feel the same way, she’d never do something harsh. Blake realizes that she doesn’t really have anything to worry about. She pushes the door open, immediately spotting Yang leaning up against the streetlight outside, the pale light from both the light and the moon dusting across her figure‍. Blake’s breath catches in her throat. Yang’s stunning, and she isn’t even trying.

The blonde meets her eyes as she hears the door close, and Blake’s heart starts beating again as she smiles at her. The faunus lets out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding as she steps closer, meeting familiar violet eyes. “I-I’m sorry.” Blake murmurs, but then Yang is shaking her head, reaching out to grasp Blake’s hands tightly in her own.

“Don’t apologize, just… just tell me if you meant it. _All of it_.”

Blake finds her mouth opening wordlessly, and then she focuses her gaze on the ground, a deep blush spreading across her face. The next thing she feels is shocking to her for some reason. Yang had reached up with her left hand, and she effortlessly cups Blake’s cheek. The faunus is momentarily stunned. The movement seemed so natural, so real. So much so that it gives her the courage to finally answer the brawler. “I did. Of course I did.”

The smile Yang gives her lights up her world. She feels as if she had been colour blind before, and it’s her first time seeing colour. Yang is everything to her, she realizes. That smile, that softness in her eyes. So she does something she has thought about doing since that stupid dance as Beacon. She leans forward and kisses Yang like she should have so long ago, and Yang kisses back like it’s like it’s the only thing she can think of doing. When Blake pulls away, it’s with a smile. A smile that her partner returns.

_'Cause what we got’s too good to say goodbye, goodbye_

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Too good to say goodbye by Bruno Mars
> 
> Song Lyrics: https://genius.com/Bruno-mars-too-good-to-say-goodbye-lyrics (Also tell me this song isn’t perfect for them)


End file.
